


Lord Winter

by hips_of_steel



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ghost AU?, M/M, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each season has a spirit, and each spirit has a human Guardian who keeps their flame. One season was considered cruel and ruthless, until a new Guardian decided to show him love.<br/>But the life of a human is brief, and the world will not stop turning for two lovers from different worlds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I promise it has a happy ending!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Winter

The winter solstice brought an early darkness across the land. The white blanket of fresh snow covering the ground disguised the small shrubs and trees as mounds of white. Silence filled the still air. Only the occasional owl could be heard as the light faded completely from the sky. The moon was new, and the stars began to appear in the sky, accompanied by the colored ribbons of the Aurora Borealis.

It was in this silence that a young man named Matthew Williams walked, a lantern lifted up above his head. He was of an average height, with blond curls and dark blue eyes. His eyes were outlined by a pair of wire framed glasses, accentuatating his strange beauty.

He had lived alone in these northern lands for the past five years. Few people came to see him, so remote was his location. As he scanned the landscape, he seemed to be looking for something or someone.

He gazed at the lantern, which had lit its self an hour ago, as the sun set. He couldn't explain the strange magic that allowed the flame to appear in his lantern on its own, but he knew what it meant.

Lord Winter was coming.

Each season had a spirit which oversaw it. Each spirit had a Guardian, who kept the flame.

Matthew was the Guardian which greeted Lord Winter.

He suddenly stopped moving, hearing something in the distance. Faint whispers of ancient magic were calling him. He walked towards it, eyes kept open to watch.

A faint blue glow began to appear as he approached, and he stopped. The lantern was lowered, and Matthew watched as he always did, waiting for the appearance of the spirit of Winter.

The light rose from the ground, and formed shapes. A dormant tree appeared, and then the tendrils of light which formed it suddenly began to reach out, as though growing. Matthew sighed in relief and joy.

The lights grew stronger and soon the tendrils had wrapped themselves around the nearby trees, as though to pull something from the ground. The center of the lights grew brighter and bigger. Matthew closed his eyes right before it grew so bright it would blind him.

There was a sound like the howling of wolves, a sudden blast of cold, and snow flew up from the ground, landing on Matthew's face.

Then the light faded, and Matthew opened his eyes.

A young man stood where the light had been. He was taller than Matthew, with silver hair and lavender eyes. He wore a pale scarf around his neck, and a long tan coat. In his hands, he held a wooden staff.

Matthew bowed. "Lord Winter."

The spirit nodded in acknowledgment. Matthew began to approach, and then the spirit swept him up into his arms, kissing his Guardian over his entire face.

Matthew had to laugh as the kisses covered his face like tiny snowflakes. Winter looked at him with a smile.

"I've missed you too, mon amour." Matthew said, pressing his face into Lord Winter's neck.

***

Matthew had been told by his predecessor that the spirit of Winter was not an easy companion.

"You will experience some of the harshest conditions out of any of the Guardians. And he has little care for what happens to you. He may even try to kill you."

Matthew had stared at the man. He had only been fourteen at the time, and wondered what his sight had lead him too.

He watched the way the previous Guardian treated the spirit, and grew upset. But when that Guardian of Winter finally passed, he knew he could change it.

The first winter he greeted the spirit alone, he left him food every day. Spirits didn't need human food, but they enjoyed it. Often he found dishes returned to the kitchen in the night, washed and dried, only waiting to be put away.

The snare lines that fed him had an uptick in the amount of animals they were catching. He said nothing, and cooked the meat, splitting it with the spirit.

One day, as he was cooking, Winter appeared. Matthew smiled and the spirit reached for his hand.

The touch had burned and Matthew had yanked his hand away, rushing to warm it up in a basin of hot water. Winter had skin that could cause frostbite. The spirit panicked and rushed out of the room.

That night, he left a bowl of soup for the spirit and waited in another room. When he heard the soft clink of the spoon, he went to the table. Winter jumped as though to run.

"Don't leave. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

The spirit watched him, and then sat back down, eating his food with a thoughtful gaze.

At the end of that winter, Matthew waved goodbye to the spirit, and knew that he had some sense of affection for him.

***

The next winter had come with anticipation. Matthew had waited impatiently through the summer months, and finally the lantern was lit again, and he was able to fetch Lord Winter.

Over the season, he noticed that storms seemed to go around his home, as though the spirit was shielding him from the worst of the winter.

On the day before the vernal equinox, Matthew was splitting wood when he felt something touch him. It was slightly cold, but not terribly.

He looked up to see that Lord Winter was standing behind him, his bare skin touching Matthew's.

They looked at each other for a while, and then Lord Winter reached out and took Matthew's face in his hands. He leaned forward, and his eyes asked a question.

Matthew leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lord Winter's in answer.

They made it inside, the spirit carrying him up the stairs, treating him like a fragile piece of glass. Matthew ran his finger through his silver hair, bringing their lips back together. The Winter Lord's body was slightly cold, but Matthew didn't care.

Clothes slid away, the only sounds that of two bodies entwined in passion.

After hours spent together, the sun began to disappear from the sky, and Lord Winter pulled away. Matthew wanted to cling to him, but he knew what they must do. They walked back out into the forest, and Lord Winter sank into the trunk of a dormant maple tree. As the blue light faded, the flame in the lantern was extinguished. It would not glow until the next winter solstice.

Matthew knew then and there that he would never be able to find another human who would make him feel the way Lord Winter had. He had tasted the forbidden fruit of the spirits, and nothing else could satisfy him ever again.

 

_***_

_I have always been alone. At first, it was my choice. Lord Summer, Lady Spring, and Lady Autumn and I were so different. I chose to stay away from the others, from humans._

_By the time I realized my mistake, it was too late._

_The Guardians of my spirit rarely liked me. I tried to make them like me, but I was rejected._

_At first, I struck out at those who rebutted me. Homes destroyed, children and wives killed. I would have kept going until the other seasons confronted me. From then on, I begrudgingly accepted that I must not destroy my Guardians, and simply left them in peace._

_When I first saw the young boy, I had seen a look in his eyes I had never seen before, but I dismissed it. After all, I had hardened my heart against his kind._

_When he began to be my Guardian two years later, I was surprised by his kindness. His soft voice, his smile, his efforts to care for me._

_When I burned him, I thought he would chase me away. Others had done so before for less grievous injuries. I fled and did not return until nightfall._

_Yet, he continued to be kind. I promised myself I would learn to control my temperature._

_When I awoke the next winter, I spent hours with water, until I was able to touch it without freezing it._

_Eventually, I was able to feel it chill my hands._

_When I touched him and it didn't burn, I asked, and he answered. I am glad he didn't reject me. I fear what I might have done if he had._

_He was what I had dreamed about for thousands of years._

_But a human life is short and fleeting, and soon my Matvey would slip away with the sands of time, and I would be left alone once again._

_***_

As the years passed, Matthew could feel the changes. Life became harder to manage, and soon he had to hire a young boy to help him maintain his trap lines. The child was allowed to take half the meat in return for bringing the rest to him.

As Winter arrived, he barely left Matthew's side for a moment, almost neglecting his duties. Mathew wished he could tell him to stay away, but he couldn't, for fear of upsetting both of them. His hair had become completely grey, and his eyesight was beginning to fade. His muscles and bones constantly complained about things he had once done with ease.

It was time for him to take an apprentice.

***

Natalia had always seen the spirits, but she kept quiet. The others had teased her, and her teachers had taken her to the doctor. She was seventeen, almost old enough to leave the foster home, and had managed to avoid being forced to take medicines that would change how she saw the world.

As she stood on the porch, taking in the spring, she saw an old man coming up the walk. He stumbled, and she ran towards him. "Are you alright, sir?"

When she touched his hand, suddenly everything was glowing as the spirits. He looked at her with interest, and she had to take a step back. The second her hand left, the glow disappeared.

"So you can see them too?" He said quietly.

"Who are you?" She asked in fear.

He smiled. "A Guardian." He handed her a card. "If you wish to understand your sight, call me. I have need of someone with your talents."

He walked away, leaning lightly on his cane as he did. Natalia slipped back inside, unsure what had just happened.

As she thought about this, she looked at her life. Her mother was in jail, her father ditched when she was a baby, and people thought she was insane. She paused, and then began to shove things into her bag, writing a note as she did.

_Don't come looking for me. I'll be fine._

Running back outside, she hurried down the street until she saw the old man. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned.

"I don't like phones. I'd rather have you tell me."

He chuckled. "Come with me then."

 

***

She learned about the lanterns and the seasons, how to turn off her sight when it became overwhelming, and detect the whispers of the spirits.

Her mentor was kind, but he made sure she knew it perfectly. He didn't tolerate her messing up. She sensed the great amount of importance that was deserved for being able to guide the spirit in and out of the world correctly.

When Matthew spoke of the Winter Lord, he told her the legends of harshness and cruelty, but he also seemed saddened by these descriptions.

One day, he looked at her and spoke. "You must treat the Winter Lord as though he is someone you love. He will need food. Show him some affection at least. Be his friend, if nothing else. If you do these things, he will keep you well fed and protected from harm."

She looked at Matthew, noticing the change in his voice. "You love him, don't you?"

Matthew chuckled. "As much as an old man can love an immortal spirit." She said nothing. She knew that Matthew would die soon. He had explained that Guardians had an innate sense which told them when they would near death. The longest one had ever lived after choosing an apprentice was three years.

"Brief, for the life of a spirit." He had told her when she had stated that seemed like a long time.

She went inside and cooked dinner for them. Autumn was beginning, and she still had much to learn, and she must do it quickly.

***

The Winter Lord was startled to see a young woman standing next to Matthew when he awoke. He felt fear suddenly grip him.

The solstice night was cold, and both bowed to him.

"Lord Winter, this is Natalia. She will be your new Guardian."

She bowed again, but Lord Winter ignored her, staring at Matthew in shock and hurt. Natalia watched him approach Matthew with an outstretched hand.

Matthew set his in Winter's hand, and the Lord pulled him to his chest, holding him and... crying.

_Show him some affection._

Natalia watched the spirit sob silently, refusing to let go of Matthew.

Eventually, Matthew stepped back. "Natalia, return to the house. Lord Winter will return in the morning."

She looked at him, and realized what he planned to do. Stepping forward, she gave him a hug. "Thank you, Matthew. For everything."

He smiled weakly, and then Lord Winter took his hand and they began to walk away.

She knew in a moment that the bond Matthew had formed with Lord Winter went beyond friendship, beyond the simple affection of an old man towards a person he could never have.

It was far more than that, and the feeling was returned to Matthew tenfold.

They loved each other.

***

Matthew waited until Natalia was out of sight to lean against Winter, exhausted by trying to keep up. His body knew it was time.

The spirit looked at him with concern and Matthew felt cool hands sweeping him up into his arms.

"It's time for me to go, mon amour, and I'd rather be with you than alone."

Lord Winter shook his head, pressing Matthew close to him. But both knew it had to be done.

Carried to a clearing, Lord Winter sat down, and they watched the night sky. As the dark night grew darker, a stream of colored ribbons began to dance.

"The Aurora Borealis." Matthew said, sighing. He sank back into Winter's arms.

Slowly, the Winter Lord let his temperature drop, not so cold that it would burn, but cold enough to begin chilling Matthew.

Matthew pulled himself close, despite his shivering. "This is a good way to die. With you... I don't need anything else but you..."

The spirit pulled him up and kissed him. He was so cold.

Matthew smiled and they pressed their lips together again.

When the Winter Lord pulled back, Matthew had stopped breathing.

The lights of the Aurora suddenly dimmed and then disappeared, as thought they too shared in the grief of Lord Winter.

***

_I was violent that year, screaming my way over the earth, destroying homes and lives. It was in my grief that I acted. I had lost the only person who loved me, and it was a pain I couldn't deal with._

_Natalia tried to be kind, but I rejected her attempts, refusing to eat the food she left me, or let her touch me. She seemed to just give up eventually, sighing and retreating downstairs._

_I felt like giving up myself. Matvey had been my everything. It was like the heart had been torn from my chest and left behind in the sands of time. I even scratched at my chest, trying to tear it out._

_Nothing helped._

_Finally, spring was upon us. I walked downstairs and met Natalia, who lifted the lantern and we walked out into the night. It was the first time in over a month that I had let myself be near her._

_She spoke as I reached the tree where I would rest. "I understand your grief. But don't give up hope, Lord Winter. He would have wanted you to move on. To find love again. He will always be with you." She gestured to her chest. "He always will."_

_I did nothing to respond, simply leaning back into the tree which would cradle me until the next winter solstice awoke me._

_***_

Natalia watched the lantern flicker. The flame would go out in a few moments, signaling the end of winter. Half a world away, the Spring Guardian's lamp would flicker to life, and they would go out and wake Lady Spring.

But suddenly the flame grew brighter, and she blinked in shock.

A faint red glow came rushing through the forest, sped past her, and slammed into the trunk of the maple tree, disappearing.

Natalia was staring in shock. Red was Lady Autumn's color. Was that her?

The flame blew out and she stood for a while, looking at the tree in wonder, before turning around and heading home. This was her burden now, and she had much to do to prepare for the next year.

***

_Sleep seemed warmer that year, but my dreams were horrible._

_I could see myself destroying towns, bringing wolves to kill. Using wind to take flames from a warm fire to destroy a home._

_Seeing Matthew die in my arms, screaming over the landscape, crying for the one I had lost._

_I wished I could sink into a dreamless sleep._

_***_

The lantern began to glow as Natalia sat, reading her book. She looked up and shut the book.

Dressing in her warmest clothes, she lifted the lantern and walked out into the snow. She listened to the silence, waiting for the whispers to grow.

Once she heard it, she noticed a sound she hadn't heard last year. A soft singing sound. She stopped when she saw the light.

It started blue, but then suddenly flashed red, and then blue again. Slowly, the lights melded, forming a soft purple glow.

Natalia was worried. How would she know what was wrong? Matthew had never warned her about anything like this.

The light grew, and she closed her eyes.

A bright flash, the howls of wolves, a blast of cold, snow flying.

And then a singing voice.

She opened her eyes to see Lord Winter, but he wasn't alone. A young man stood in his embrace, eyes flickering open. Neither had time to bow, for Lord Winter dropped his staff in shock, staring at the young man.

Natalia saw something familiar in those features, and as the glow faded, she saw it.

Dark blue eyes.

"Matthew..."

The Winter Lord suddenly covered the spirit's face in kisses, and the other spirit laughed. Natalia heard a soft sound of ringing bells.

_***_

_"Matvey, mon Matvey!" I said, twirling him around. He laughed in delight. I pulled him back towards me. "You became a spirit."_

_"How?" He asked, staring at me, and reaching out to touch my face. I shook my head with a soft smile._

_"Your love...was genuine. That was enough."_

_He leaned against me. "Over sixty years, and I had never heard your voice. It's beautiful, Winter."_

_I smiled again. "Winter is my title, Matvey, not my name. I took a human name many years ago."_

_He looked at me with a curious gaze. "What is it?"_

_"Ivan."_

_He stood on tiptoes and kissed me. "I love you, Ivan."_

_"And I love you, Matvey."_

_***_

Natalia watched from the window as Lord Winter and Matthew danced in the snow. Above them danced a night sky full of ribbons of light from the Aurora.

She had to smile. She had never seen either of them so full of life. They could barely keep apart, their faint glows combining to illuminate the snow as a soft lavender light.

She sipped at her hot chocolate, sighing in happiness, and praying that she would find love like theirs one day.

The two figures danced on, knowing that they would never be separated again.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon amour is French for My love
> 
> Matvey is a Russian translation of Matthew


End file.
